


Not Family

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You never expected to overhear something that would hurt so much.Inspiration: Season 15, Episode 17 - Unity
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Not Family

“Jack isn’t family!”

You didn’t know if Dean had meant for it to be loud but the icy words bounced off the walls and over to you in the kitchen corridor. In all honesty, your stomach dropped when you heard it. You had all thought that the nephilim had wedged himself in the hunters heart but clearly, the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Walking to the edge of the hallway, you tread carefully to hear the rest of the conversation except there was silence that followed, presumably from Sam who you last saw headed to the library. A misstep had you trip a little but you made a quick recovery and heard voices again.

“...I care for him too - I do. But he’s not like you.” You heard Dean explain. “He’s not like Cas.”

Slowing your pace, you waited to hear him say “he’s not like (Y/n)”...

...but there was no such sentence. 

Apparently, in the heat of the moment, Dean Winchester didn’t consider you family. The hunts, the bickering, late night truth talk, even trusting you to drive ‘Baby’ wasn’t enough to be included as one of their own.

Then you heard Jack’s voice awkwardly reminding the pair that he was present and ready to go. If he hadn’t shown up, you honestly wouldn’t have realised that you had stopped walking entirely. The sound of shuffling feet in the direction of of the Crowns Nest prompted you to take in a shaky breath and straighten your shoulders before carrying on. 

You turned the corner and saw Jack in his backpack and Dean trailing after him. He noticed you as you crossed paths, “Are you coming with us?”

One look at the dark-blonde haired man and you almost broke your resolve as your throat closed and your eyes welled up. Thinking fast, you looked away and sped past him. 

“No.” You answered and Dean didn’t press on it, despite frowning at the odd behaviour. You sat yourself in Sam’s seat, pouring over the books that he had already gone through and waited until the warded door slammed shut.

Although it had been caused by similar things, the air was noticeably heavy making Sam exhale his stress. He heard a small sniff and looked over at where you flipped the page.

“Listen, Dean didn’t...” he began but you cut him off.

“You don’t need to defend him.”

Sam nodded at your response and lowered himself into the chair opposite, “No - I know.” He said resting his elbows on the table top. “But I need you understand that you _are_ my family. Okay? You and Jack and Cas and Dean - no matter what.”


End file.
